<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>最性感夫夫 by Bittersugar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039467">最性感夫夫</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar'>Bittersugar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, jaydick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>杰森得了DC最性感男人奖，现在他能和迪克做最性感的爱了！！！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>最性感夫夫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“如果你再用那种眼神看着我，我就打爆你的手机。”</p><p> </p><p>红头罩抽出枪，指着自己的法外者同伴。现在是下午，可暖和的太阳光照在罗伊后背，只让他出了一身冷汗。他们昨晚忙活了一宿，因此，杰森有理由顶着鸡窝头发起床气。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧好吧，”军火库举起手，“看来火爆也是你的<em>卖点</em>之一。”</p><p> </p><p>“啥？”</p><p> </p><p>杰森皱起眉头，但对方只是摆了摆手，示意他不用在意自己。</p><p> </p><p>他最先发现今天有点儿不对劲是因为罗伊——虽然今天剩余的时间已经不足八个小时，但杰森得说，今天<em>有点儿</em>不对劲。</p><p> </p><p>倒不是说军火库平时有多正常，但这样贱兮兮地一边看手机一边朝着他不怀好意地笑，还是第一次。这立马就让红头罩想到了红罗宾，开始担心这个小鬼是不是挖到了他的什么黑料发了出去。</p><p> </p><p>不能怪杰森对他的兄弟产生信任危机，除了迪基鸟，他们仨握着其他人一硬盘的把柄。</p><p> </p><p>他在沙发上坐定，敌不动我动一般地打开了电脑。罗伊依旧刷着手机，杰森用余光瞥见他的手指正在屏幕上飞速移动。</p><p> </p><p>没过多久，星火推门而入。</p><p> </p><p>军火库朝一头红发的外星公主招招手，两个人就坐到一起去了。杰森花了些功夫骇进了提姆的电脑，又检查了一下自己少得可怜的社交帐号，并没有发现什么关于风评被害的言论。</p><p> </p><p>好吧，也许<em>只是</em>他想多了。</p><p> </p><p>那边的星火和罗伊凑在一起说了什么悄悄话，从手机后意味深长地看了她一眼。那巡视的目光从他的胸膛一路游弋向下，在结实的大腿上停顿了几秒钟——但错过了他的<strong><b>脸</b></strong>。在杰森下意识地合上大咧咧地岔开的腿之前，星火露出微笑，转而拿起自己的手机戳按了起来。</p><p> </p><p>他觉得自己不能再继续和这两个人呆在一起了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但出门也是个错误的决定。</p><p> </p><p>他们昨晚已经踢爆了最后一个坏蛋的屁股，正无所事事地呆在地球。可现在看来，显然无所事事的只有杰森·陶德一人。</p><p> </p><p>罗伊显然给自己找了个什么关于杰森的乐子，还拉着星火一起。</p><p> </p><p>时间尚早，迪克还没下班——当然，并不是说他是那种要和自己的男朋友黏糊糊地呆在一起的类型，但是那<em>毕竟</em>也是他的男朋友。于是他朝布鲁德海文的警局进发，他们近期就暂住在这儿的安全屋，回哥谭并不是个好的选择。</p><p> </p><p>他在警局附近的咖啡厅落座，心满意足地看着提姆发来的控诉。礼尚往来，他的个人电脑也即将面对被爆破的风险，杰森得尽快升级一下自己的系统了。</p><p> </p><p>几个年轻女孩从他身边经过，拿着手机和提姆闲扯的杰森敏锐地捕捉到了“红头罩”、“投票”和“夜翼”这几个字眼。他试着直起身子偷听，可女孩们坐到了最靠里的位置。她们和罗伊一样，正带着让杰森皱眉的微笑和自己的手机较劲。</p><p> </p><p>他不自在地动了一下，在下一秒险些捏爆了自己的咖啡——</p><p> </p><p>“什么？你投给了红头罩？！”</p><p> </p><p>杰森转过头去，那个因为吃惊而嚷嚷出声的小子正被自己的同伴捂住了嘴巴，而后者脸上尽是某种让他感到恶寒的红晕。</p><p> </p><p>看来这个乐子不是跟杰森·陶德有关，而是跟红头罩有关。</p><p> </p><p>他预感自己再听下去有可能会给这家餐厅带来极其恶劣的影响，便起身准备走人。他离开了两个星期之久，迪克会把公寓弄成什么鬼样子已经可以想象——同居之前，杰森完全不能理解外表光鲜亮丽的迪克究竟是怎么把自己家搞成狗窝的。但确定了关系之后，把迪克弄乱的东西收拾好就像为了阻止他吃麦片而屡屡下厨一样自然了。</p><p> </p><p>麦片，红头罩吐出一口浊气，迪克最好没有一日三餐都抱着他该死的麦片碗。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁德海文警局已经有人陆陆续续地走了出来，在杰森的预想里，他们要先去一趟超市，然后他一边逼着迪克大扫除一边搞清楚这帮捧着手机的人究竟他妈的给他投了什么票。</p><p> </p><p>然而天不遂人意，他口袋里的手机震动起来，杰森的眼皮跳了一下。</p><p> </p><p>【抱歉，小翅膀，今天要加班，你可以先回家等我。】</p><p> </p><p>【正好帮你收拾狗窝，对吧？】</p><p> </p><p>【哈哈，这就是我爱你的地方，晚上见。】</p><p> </p><p>他叹了口气，开始算起自己从迪克名义上的弟弟成了他现实意义上的保姆究竟亏了多少。手机再度震动起来，这次是提姆。</p><p> </p><p>【头罩，晚上哥谭港有行动。】</p><p> </p><p>【没空。蝙蝠崽子呢？】</p><p> </p><p>【达米安被布鲁斯关禁闭了。】</p><p> </p><p>【好吧，就这一次。】</p><p> </p><p>【这就是我爱你的地方。】</p><p> </p><p>杰森瞪大了眼睛，仿佛能看见那边提姆一脸得逞的模样。该死，除了他的电脑，他也要做好手机的安保工作了。</p><p> </p><p>他和迪克的事虽然没用公开，但该知道的人一定已经知道得差不多了。迪克几乎和神谕无话不说，而所有人都在蝙蝠侠面前没有秘密。罗伊那个大嘴巴，他只希望奎恩能别在蝙蝠侠面前说这件事。但最棘手的还是达米安那个小鬼，他有多黏着迪克，就有多讨厌杰森。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<strong><b>操你的！</b></strong>我是你这边的！”</p><p> </p><p>在达米安的刀再一次险些砍上他之后，杰森终于忍不住痛骂出声。今晚蝙蝠侠不在，没人会注意语言。</p><p> </p><p>“混帐托德！”</p><p> </p><p>男孩咒骂着，干翻了一个体型大他两倍不止的壮汉。杰森掏枪射击，越来越觉得这其实是提姆的报复行为。这只是企鹅人手底下的一次小活动，但不仅他和红罗宾，就连本该被关了禁闭的达米安也在。芭芭拉的声音一直在线，他似乎也看见了卡珊德拉的身影。</p><p> </p><p>他还不如回去给迪克收拾狗窝。</p><p> </p><p>“虽然我很想说上一句注意语言，但看来似乎没什么必要。”芭芭拉的声音和敲打键盘的声音同时响起，“西北方向有一波增援。”</p><p> </p><p>“红罗宾收到，投票结果怎么样了？”</p><p> </p><p><em>又</em>是投票？</p><p> </p><p>“很遗憾，提姆，你可能会输。”说实话，其实没人从芭芭拉的声音里听出惋惜。</p><p> </p><p>达米安及时补刀道：“哼，没用的德雷克。”</p><p> </p><p>“等等，”杰森插话道，“究竟什么投票，为什么就连恶魔崽子都知道？”</p><p> </p><p>“哼。”</p><p> </p><p>达米安冷哼一声，频道里没人说话。好像突然之间，企鹅人手下的喽啰们都变得难缠了起来，让其他几个人都忙得没时间回答他的问题。</p><p> </p><p>看来确实有一个投票，不止他和迪克，提姆也在榜单上——而且他还快输了。</p><p> </p><p>杰森继续射击，娴熟地躲开达米安的偷袭。如果恶魔崽子为了迪基鸟砍了他一刀，他也不会觉得吃惊。比起眼前的事，他现在真的开始好奇那莫名的投票了。而且不管那是什么投票，红头罩都觉得夜翼会是最后赢家。无关其他，完全是一种直觉。</p><p> </p><p>他心不在焉地帮着恶魔崽子把人捆好，却没逮到本想扣下来拷问出事情真相的红罗宾。达米安和他相看两厌，趾高气昂地离开了。</p><p> </p><p>卡珊德拉还留在原地，红头罩多了点儿耐心，但末了，女孩只是朝他竖了个大拇指。</p><p> </p><p>杰森更加一头雾水了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他在巷子里摘下头罩，回公寓之前还顺路去了趟超市。</p><p> </p><p>公寓的灯亮着，说明迪克已经下班了。他踩着楼梯回家，真心希望今晚不用再去夜巡了。</p><p> </p><p>迪克确实在家，他正趴在沙发上刷手机，桌子上感人肺腑地摆着中餐外卖而不是他的宝贝麦片碗。以杰森的标准来看这里依旧是个狗窝，但看来迪克在他回来之前已经收拾过一遍了。他看上去心情异常地好，是那种扑上来给了杰森一个考拉抱的好。</p><p> </p><p>灯光下，迪克耀眼漂亮的笑容让他头晕目眩，更别提他的一只手还托着全哥谭——<strong><b>全世界</b></strong>最性感的屁股——他妈的，杰森感觉<em>有点儿</em>飘飘然。</p><p> </p><p>他们得有两个星期没见了，这对任何热恋中的情侣来说都是一种折磨，<strong><b>铁血硬汉红头罩</b></strong>也不例外。而夜翼，这个抱抱狂魔深爱任何肢体接触，更别特是跟他的小翅膀的。</p><p> </p><p>“我好想你，小翅膀！”</p><p> </p><p>喜悦和爱恋自然而然地从那对动人的蓝眼睛里流出，一路流进杰森的心里。如果蝙蝠家的其他人都能有迪克一半坦诚，那么他们家的破事至少有一半都不会发生。杰森这么想着，只能轻轻吻一下迪克。</p><p> </p><p>“对了，”他拍拍对方的肩膀，示意男人把自己放下，折身去沙发上捞起手机，“恭喜你获得今年的<strong><b>最性感英雄</b></strong>！”</p><p> </p><p>“我......啥？！”</p><p> </p><p>红头罩的舌头突然打了结，他看着笑得一脸灿烂甚至有些自豪的迪克，又去看他举着的手机。屏幕上是不知哪个不要命的偷拍到的一张红头罩双手持枪从天而降的照片，鲜红的大字醒目地标注着<strong><b>本年度最性感英雄</b></strong>几个字。</p><p> </p><p>他粗略地浏览一下：经过了一个月——<strong><b>一个月</b></strong>——的激烈角逐，从少男组、帅哥组和人父组——<strong><b>竟然他妈的还有分组</b></strong>——脱颖而出的选手们终于进入了决赛。虽然纷争颇多，但反英雄红头罩依旧摘下了本年度最性感英雄的桂冠！</p><p> </p><p>杰森仍然瞠目结舌，但是突然之间，他就理解了罗伊和星火的目光，还有那些奇怪的关于投票的对话。</p><p> </p><p>“提宝输给你了呢，他赢面也很大，不过你们俩哪个赢了我都很开心。”</p><p> </p><p>迪克笑嘻嘻地打算接过他手里的购物袋，可杰森一把拉住他的手，语无伦次道：“等等，那你呢？你为什么没得冠军？”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>这世界上他妈的还能有人觉得夜翼不性感？！</b>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>黑头发的男人夸张地叹了口气，哪怕他此刻穿着洗得有些变形的短袖和颜色辣眼的短裤，迪克·格雷森依旧看起来性感得冒泡。杰森知道网上有多少个人惦记着夜翼，迪克每次夜巡第二天都能在网上找到偷拍照。</p><p> </p><p>“我被取消参赛资格了，”迪克摸了摸后脑勺，“因为我已经蝉联了好几届了。”</p><p> </p><p>好吧，杰森咂咂嘴，迪克这话说得有些无可奈何，但是也莫名让人有点儿咬牙切齿。</p><p> </p><p>可你又不得不承认这是事实，因为迪克·格雷森，带着面具的超级英雄夜翼，就是这么一个性感过头的家伙。</p><p> </p><p>“你还想吃点儿什么吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他终于接过了杰森手里的购物袋，开始一样样地放在餐桌上。杰森挑起一边眉毛：“怎么，你下厨？先说好我不吃你那狗屁麦片。”</p><p> </p><p>“向我的麦片道歉混蛋，”迪克朝他做了个鬼脸，“我还剩了些中餐外卖。”</p><p> </p><p>“我想先洗个澡，”他靠近迪克，趁着男人往冰箱里放东西的时候挺胯碰了碰他的屁股，“然后做点儿世界上最性感的事。”</p><p> </p><p>“或者我们现在就去浴室，”迪克直起身侧过头吻他，“一起。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>